


所以说，为什么都去哪吒宫求姻缘

by seablueonly



Category: Ne Zha Zhi Mo Tong Jiang shi, 哪吒之魔童降世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 小甜饼一发沙雕未成，就这个样子拉。大型OOC属于我，甜美属于藕饼ps，其中出现的名字全员路人，姓氏就是甲乙丙丁戊己庚辛....-------------------------------------
Relationships: 哪吒/敖丙, 藕饼
Kudos: 1





	所以说，为什么都去哪吒宫求姻缘

哪吒天尊不对劲。

非常不对劲

南天门外值守的顺风耳和千里眼如是说。

九月初九，哪吒天尊显圣人间，祈愿、祝祷、护佑、驱邪、去厄、赐福。

待哪吒自人间返回天庭，不去天宫报备，也没回自己的云楼宫休息，甚而是直奔月老殿而去。甚至都没有与兄弟厮混一番、营中检点查验扔着没有做。

连每次下凡回来都要去厮磨半日的华盖星官府都过而不入，

看着那一道火光掠过云端，冲进月老殿。

“很玄幻。”

“不科学。”

顺风耳与千里眼如是说。

“然后呢，月老他怎么说？”

天庭和平，顺风耳和千里眼按时下班。所以，他们自然没有更新后续信息——从月老殿出来后，哪吒天尊脚下拐弯，还是奔着华盖星那里并惯例的留宿起来。

抵足而眠什么的自然寻常，好兄弟难得分别几天，有了新见闻自然是要同座共饮畅谈天下一番的。

收了饭食，哪吒与华盖星仍并坐在案前。敖丙准备推演天象、哪吒手里拈着几册天书金册，递给他看。

这种天书金册乃是天地因缘、信众心念原力所合，大典之时累成一册，所载记录是各位天神的庙宇中信众香火祝祷和祈愿。

通常哪吒天尊的信愿书上都是求力求加持护佑、驱邪平安、往来通达、扶弱锄强之类的。

可是今年这一册，不知为何，多了一位贾小姐求姻缘的愿。

敖丙也闻言觉得奇怪，接过金册细读。

哪吒一翻身滚在身后软垫子上，摊手摊脚的躺平了，抓着敖丙的发尾绕着玩， “求姻缘自然应求月老，或者求红鸾星。怎得求到小爷这里。若是这贾小姐遇人不淑，想一把了结那负心人，我还可以帮个忙。可偏又是一位未出闺阁的姑娘。”

敖丙看天书上的细则，原来贾小姐是世家出身，家风优渥、文静娴雅，乖巧安静。家里议了婚，择定一位门当户对的世家书生子弟许嫁来年过门。

可贾小姐不知为何，忽然心下惶惶。求告说自己出生至今一十八岁，只知听从父母，家里说当是如何便依例尽力做了最好，并不知道自己全心称意是个什么样子。面对如此人生大事，能否承担得起，若是将来自主裁断家事内外，想来竟然惶恐不能决断。便去求了父母说若是出了父家就入夫家，看不清自己所长所图，万事只会循规蹈矩遵循旧法，这不是兴家望族之法。应当要出去先见了世面，多多理解世情，搞清楚自己的才能弱点，再去持家才好。 父母宠爱她便允了所请。

于是九九重阳为父进香祈祷时特意来拜了哪吒庙，说自己此番出门见世面，转转三山五岳，还想边塞江南都去走走。祈求哪吒三太子保佑自己一途平顺、得遇良人。

敖丙看罢把金书推回哪吒那边，”所以本来还是求你保佑路途平安的。这样说来，兜转到了你这儿也是应当。所以月老怎么说？”

“贾小姐红线未结。小爷怕麻烦让月老卜了卦，想看看她的良人在哪儿好直接引她过去，也省些事端。结果没有。月老就让我来问你。”

“我？”

“那老儿说，他只能看已有决将行。若是看未来卜未定，得问星。后面就唠唠叨叨的，什么半身相随，什么良缘天意，不知道说些什么。小爷听得烦躁，反正你就是星星，天天见排盘算轨的。不如给我拿个注意？”

敖丙听了便笑，“姻缘问华盖，也只有你做得出。也不怕对那贾小姐有碍。”

"切，华盖怎么了。我还记得人间传说，华盖命格 “鬼少五行兼有气，不顶黄冠便著緇”。我看这贾小姐元气中正，命带贵格，又有我这顶顶强力的神力给予护持，能问到你是她的福气。

“好拉，我说一句你到是若干句。那我且问你，那贾小姐此行可是有平安相？”

“那倒是有。”

敖丙，深思了片刻，缓缓开口到， “世家大族婚姻择业皆是父母之言，选家族之优。虽都是佳选，对个人未必最妥帖。贾小姐才德兼备，更有勇力毅力，此番一行能破了那乖顺温柔的训示，从此寻得自己一方天地自然极好。只是千万平安，莫要有所闪失负了家族的寄望才是。我就请你护持她一路，保她行路平安，与她去探明了自己的去处。倒是姻缘之事不可强求。时候到了，自然会有。”

再看哪吒，似听非听的看着烛火只是出神。

敖丙不解拍了拍手，又唤他两声，哪吒这才恍然回神似的回头看他，眼里烛光红映一闪，懵懂得好像方才九天神游了一圈似的。

”哪吒，正经说事，你却走神。可听见了？“

”护她平安、予她突破家族常规的勇气。许她此番寻觅，一路通顺，探明真心真意。” 哪吒抬手指尖拢了一点真火，随手抛下云端。

“听见拉，敖丙，你说的话，每一句话，我都认真听着的。”

敖丙看着那一团火焰缓缓飘落坠下云头，遇着人间烟火缓缓收缩翻滚化形成一个飞燕，轻轻啼鸣一声振翅飞向远方，寻那贾小姐去了。

“妥了。” 哪吒回头笑了一下，“敖丙，我说的话，你也要好好听呢。”

敖丙晒然一笑，“勇气什么的可不是我说的。你偷偷加了，莫要攀扯我。”

哪吒迎了敖丙的笑，回身躺在软垫上。天书金册在手里一上一下的抛着玩。

"那是我有的东西。你若是要，我都可以给你。”

天上一天，地下一年。三十三重天云卷云舒。不知不觉，年岁轮转。

月老那边忽传佳音，贾小姐求了哪吒庙得了神示，千里远行，于大漠遇奇缘后与将门吴小将军配了上上佳缘。

得了这个消息，哪吒拉了敖丙过来好一阵自耀，直到敖丙笑眯了眼，“是是，哪吒天尊法力无边，战必胜、行必安。现在还能配佳缘呢。”

“那是。敖丙，华盖星，小龙，你有没有想求的。我都应你。若是求姻缘，我也给你看看？”

敖丙看了哪吒，眼睛低低的落在地上。手插在腰间摇晃着身体。恍若小时候，胡言乱语一番后不好意思的样子。

敖丙伸手去抚哪吒的头发。“你亚，又浑说了。”

看哪吒低着头又扁了嘴，又笑着说，”好好，我许一个原。所求……与你长长久久相伴为友。”

哪吒眼神闪了闪，“这个已经实现了。不算。你再许一个。”

"若是我有其他心思呢？”

“什么心思，我都给你办了。”

“如果我也求姻缘呢？” 

哪吒眉间瞬间亮了起来，抬起眼直直看敖丙，未及开言，哪吒身上的天书金光一闪，一道红光落入册子，天音嗡嗡作响，一刻不绝。

”赫，好大的阵仗。” 哪吒错过了话头，有些懊恼，伸手取了天书来看。

敖丙见他忙着，抽身要走，被哪吒一把拉住，扯了敖丙两人头挨头在书案上展那天书。

“哎呀，” 敖丙看一眼开头，笑着说，“又是一位求姻缘的小姐。” 顺手在哪吒肩上轻轻一推，“快去快去。天意所睐，莫要让这尹小姐等久了。"

哪吒闻言惴惴地凑近看那文字，书上写尹小姐听闻贾小姐佳话，特地来哪吒庙虔诚叩拜，奉献丰厚，只求哪吒与她指配一位佳偶。

哪吒轻喊一声，抱了头闪在一边，与那书案离得远远的。

“为什么要来哪吒庙求姻缘。求姻缘找月老，求龙吉公主去亚。他们都闲得很。”

敖丙合了天书，坚持递到哪吒面前，“不行阿，哪吒。天尊正神、神力无边，有求必应，如今连姻缘都能配呢。”

“丙，你别取笑我了。上次是月老忽悠我。而且明明是你我一起许的缘。怎么单来说笑我。”

敖丙眨眨眼，略过了那略显亲昵的名称， 试着绷脸严肃， “哪吒，我没有拿姻缘说笑。所谓结缘每一桩每一件都是天意延绵，不可轻慢的。这尹小姐求的真诚、天意嘉许才会这般天音大作吧。”

哪吒拖着腮，坐在桌案边，细细道来 “这位尹小姐高门出身家里独女，家族落败后被父母细心栽培，希望能入宫为后，一展才华将来也能提携家族重振风采。”

“尹小姐本身对此事原无异议，但是现在她有了自己的意中人。求问我如何能做到不负良人不负亲。如果是你要如何回答呢。”

“我想也许对她最好的回应就是，许她能掌握收控自己的心情意念，以后的岁月里安然自处荣辱不失。人各有命的...”

哪吒松开手坐直了，从下往上扫着敖丙。敖丙看起来表情有些严肃。旁人看来与平素的样子大约也没有什么不同。

温润柔和的性子的小龙，生气了也就是眼睛张大，水色的光芒敖丙在眼睛里闪动。

哦，嘴唇抿紧了。这是要认真起来了呢。

“人各有命不假，孝亲逢迎也是应当。唯独托唯一人举身赴险、托衬全族，这事就纯属胡乱自己加戏了。”

“不可行？”

“不可行。但是..."

“但是？”

“我可以助她破局。那皇室内里空虚，暗流四起。虽说这尹家希望女儿登高尊位荣耀门楣，但是父母皆有爱子之心，若是明知她此去蹉跎虚费一生自然不舍得的。”

“为了成就一段姻缘就随意破局人世，哪吒，擅揭天道小心反噬己身。”

“所谓天道，不过是人间异动的趋向征兆。若是有人来求，自然动摇可变。更何况这人世暗流之兆，人间有能者亦可预见。只是凡愚之人困于利益交错，只得非此即彼，最终困在局中不可解罢了。吾等天神，本是应天法人而生，自成规则。若是没有破局改命之能，岂不是连人间大能亦是不如了。”

“真的可解？”

“可解。”

“更何况”，哪吒抬手隔着敖丙的手握了那天书，“伊人有意，与他共破了这局，道消身陨亦无不可。”

敖丙定定看了哪吒片刻，从他手中抽手，目光无意识得落向那被哪吒握了的右手，连做了几个展拳握拳的动作。

哪吒静静地等着。 最终敖丙握拳坐在哪吒身边，单手平举，展开手掌、淡蓝色的光芒在敖丙手中升起，期间一组星轨闪着微光在蓝色的光球中盘旋闪耀。

“请天尊施法。” 

哪吒神指轻指，点点红焰化作莲花坠入人间。

人道中暗流急速流转，尹家舍了攀附皇家的念头，督促子弟天下游学耕读传家。尹小姐与意中人共结连理，两人在乱世中互相扶持，一生繁荣，身后家系延绵。

“如何？” 看过了尹小姐人生圆满，哪吒的手一点点落下，手心向下落进敖丙掌心，覆了手心上细细密密的纹路。

敖丙的手心是清爽而温润的，哪吒的手心炙热而干燥的温度与敖丙掌心相贴，左右磨蹭了一下。

“这样的结果可好？ ”

敖丙看着那蓝色的光球一点点散去，轻轻的说“这是你替她选了未来。”

“喂，”，哪吒闻言，握紧了敖丙的手，举在两人眼前摇晃了几下，急着赶着说道，“别人瞎说就罢了。你可不能。明明你说天意所睐，我才施法允了她转机。后面的局是她自己破的。你可不要冤枉我。”

敖丙看着哪吒急了，一双黑眸急急切切的覆在自己眼前，眼下的红纹鲜活灵动的跳跃着，和这个人一样，生机勃勃。

他回握了哪吒的手，又加上左手，双手捧了哪吒的脸，眼睛眯了一条线笑意盈盈 “ 我信你。”

“真的？”

“那给小爷证明一下？”

“怎么证明？

唔？

嘴唇上微微一热，哪吒一双薄薄的嘴唇在敖丙的唇上一碰即分。

“这嘴瞎说话，小爷我就在这嘴上罚你一下。”

砰的一声，敖丙单手敲在哪吒额头顶，打地那战神莲花太子淬不及防就地扑倒。趁着这个功夫，华盖星带着一头明亮的光辉夺门而出。

哪吒未起身还跟着添火，赶着嚷嚷 "你刚才还向我求姻缘，我也允了你亚。喂，敖丙，你倒说说，你要求谁的姻缘？”

听了这话，敖丙跑的更快了，一眨眼就飞出了几重云头，看不见了。

哪吒三太子这才慢慢坐起来，不慌不忙，不急着追人，也不忙着看那天书。

敖丙逃得虽快，可哪吒战场上自傲的敏锐视觉刚刚那一下 还是瞧见了那小星官跑出去时微红的面颊和通红的耳尖。

他覆了自己的嘴唇，刚才握了手的地方贴在触过的下唇。微微自笑了一阵。

再后来，哪吒下界与敖丙同访东海时，又顺手帮一位兵小姐解了困厄。这兵小姐身世堪怜、当地谣言纷纷说这女子八字重，连定了五次婚对方都在婚前不测，困在家里，再难说亲，眼看生活无力为继。当地甚至在传要抬了她去献祭山神。这次哪吒倒也多没费力，看破了有邪魔窥视兵小姐、借机残害生灵，现本相一番战斗杀死妖魔驱邪净化。兵小姐得了清洁很快就嫁了如意郎君。

谁料到这一遭，“哪吒天尊显圣山中，兵小姐喜结良缘” 被编了话本子到处传。再合了前代的尹小姐贾小姐的佳话，一时间去哪吒庙求姻缘竟成了民间新俗。

什么，丁小姐，伍小姐，姬小姐，耿小姐，辛小姐...三月十三哪吒寿诞日哪吒下凡收享人间烟火、聆听众人祈愿。那随身的天书金册叮当不止，半本子竟写满了诸多人间姻缘的祝愿，反倒是寻常祝祷求平安求战胜辟邪祈福的没有几件。

“所以说，为什么都要来哪吒庙求姻缘阿。我是天宫战神阿。”

哪吒来敖丙的星宫躲清闲，在那软软的云榻上滚了几滚，枕了敖丙腿上疏散身体。天书扔在一旁兀自频频放光依着凡间祈愿自动添写，这光景看的哪吒哭笑不得，拿起来顺手一翻，竟然又添上了几个男子。什么任大公子、桂小相公...。

敖丙在一旁抿着嘴，只是笑，一手在哪吒肩上轻轻按摩帮他解乏。

“你们做天神的应天法人，人间有此求，那你就当有此应，就施法帮帮她们，哦，还有他们。反正哪吒庙求姻缘灵验无比呢。”

“这可不行。”哪吒闻言一骨碌爬起来。执定了敖丙双手，暗自加了力箍紧了敖丙的手腕，又悄咪咪伸腿，将敖丙的腿脚绊在自己身侧。

这小龙身上臂上光润溜滑，他可要留神不能让他话没听完就脱手跑了。

“姻缘之事，事关重大。就以我的神力，想求一个大愿也要徐徐积攒，不能随便费用呢。”

敖丙与哪吒惯是玩闹，这等掐腕抓手缠腿的相扑搏击之态也是寻常，本也不以为意，只是见那哪吒严肃非常，一双黑眸光点明亮，一片黑色隐隐之下，肩上、背上简练的肌肉也是微微绷紧，竟是如猎猫扑食一般。

见了哪吒这般，敖丙也些微紧张了，一颗心在胸口里扑通扑通的扑腾起来。

“敖丙，” 哪吒见敖丙坐定了不动，缓缓开口，语气低沉，与平素开朗调笑甚是不同。隐隐约约地透出点嘶哑来。

“你可知我求的大愿为何？”

“不知。想来大愿如此，未成之前定然未可轻言...你也莫要随意开口。”。 

哪吒闻言咧唇一笑，“那我问你，你前次说的求姻缘，是求的什么姻缘？”

“我，我就是随便说说。” 听了这话，敖丙脸上一红，暗自加力扭动手腕，想要挣开。

“我可不是。我求的大愿与你有关。” 哪吒早有准备，一手展开握了敖丙一双腕，另一手探出去掠开敖丙耳畔的垂发，缓缓欺身向前，一直到了两人之间只有一线之距哪吒才停下，两人额头相贴，呼吸相接。

“敖丙，你可愿意于我这里求姻缘。”

“我，我……等等。婚姻大事要从长计议，岂可妄言。更何况你我……”

“不等。你亲口说的‘姻缘大事，每一桩每一件都是天意延绵，不可轻慢。’ 我心悦于你，从不是乱言”

“可是，我的家世你也知道，以我为媒，龙族联结天界，仙妖之间保持难得保持一个脆弱的平衡。若是有事，我自己粉身碎骨便罢了，若是与你有姻，你待如何。”

哪吒一只手从发间抽出，掩了敖丙的口，轻轻用一点力，压着敖丙向后倒去，靠在床头。

”这天界一言一法，莫要随意轻言生死进退。更何况，我说过了，’伊人有意，共破此局，道消身陨亦无不可。‘“

他拉了敖丙的双手，放在唇边轻轻一吻。

“若是你说龙族，那尹小姐事时我便说了。父母之心爱子拳拳。你父王闻你死讯激愤之下甚至要释放妖兽水淹人间，他自然不舍得你伶仃孤寂。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。敖丙，你心里主意如何。只回答这一句就是了。”

“……” 敖丙的脸色白了又红，千言万语在口边想要同时涌出、一急之下磕磕巴巴地反说不清，只急得落下两滴泪来，顺着衣袖上的云纹一路滚落。

哪吒见状忽然正色， ”敖丙，你可记得那30年前那第一件姻缘事，我说’一路通顺，探明真心真意"。

“你说的每一句话，我都认真听着的。”

“那我说的话，你可仔细听了。”

“我所述大愿就是与你姻缘结合。”

“华盖星主孤高，若是遇到命带贵格，自带火相的便是大吉。我早已说与你听，我的心意就是这般，清清楚楚全说与你听。倒是你自己的心意可曾明白？”

哪吒伏在敖丙身上，一眼不眨的盯着他。黑色的眼睛里迸射着灼灼火光，与脑后那烈焰一样猎猎升扬的头发相映生辉。

胸口起伏间，那脸颊、胸口、肩背上的红色魔纹起起伏伏，摇曳的炫目。

“哪吒。” 敖丙喃喃念着他的名字，似乎现在只会说这2字了。

“那我且问你，与我结缘，你可喜欢？”

敖丙抬起手，挣扎着去碰哪吒额间的火焰纹。

面前这个人就是一团火，撕开了他生命四闭的帷幕，激起了自己久违的生命感受。

哪吒的心跳从掐紧的手腕处勃勃跳动，一路传到敖丙心里。

他的心脏曾经永远平淡无波，生命无意义，永恒不变的暗蓝色水幕无意义，所谓的未来都是牺牲也未有什么意趣。

直到这束光，带着灿烂的红色从空而降，打破了那天，劈开了那水，耀眼的日头亮堂堂的照亮了他的心，炫花了他的眼。

那一天，他他才真切的赶紧到自己的心从这团火出现开始，才第一次热切而激烈的搏动着。

他的生命才真正与他的身体结合。 

他怎么会不喜欢呢。

只是他总是顾虑，顾虑背后的家族，顾虑他的使命，顾虑他的出身，顾虑之前的经历。

那就退一步，就像之前这样，与哪吒在天上长长久久的伴着也是极好的。

谁能永远独自拥有一把火，一束阳光呢。

可是哪吒说，他也是这样想的。他想与他共求姻缘。

想到这儿，眼泪竟是止不住似的，一串一串的往下落。

“哎呀”，哪吒暗自呼了一声。松了敖丙，一双手只在敖丙脸上来回拂抹，见擦不尽那泪水，便揪起自己的衣袖只是胡乱擦抹。

果然是水做的小龙，这一哭起来，一转眼就湿了两人的衣袖，连窗外都隐隐约约风云相聚，似有暴雨雷霆之势了。

“敖丙，丙，莫哭。你等下回答也行，不回答也行。那你别哭。我、我先回去。"

哪吒一时也大大的窘了。攒足了自信满满的一番话，敖丙这一哭，行止无措地不知如何是好，只当说中了心事惹的敖丙心忧，又不肯撤了自己的话。想要回避，见他这般又不放心，弱弱的补了一句，“以后，明天，我还可以来看你吧？” 

见哪吒这般小心笨拙的哄他，就像回了那笨手笨脚，互相不明却微妙亲昵的少年时间。

敖丙破涕为笑，可以自由活动的双手长臂一展，搂了哪吒在怀里，下巴靠了哪吒的发旋，敖丙急切切的应道，

“喜欢的。我喜欢的。我很喜欢的。”

哪吒扑在敖丙怀里，听他的心跳砰砰的。这小龙惯会掩藏心事，口里不提、脸上不见，唯独这心上骗不了人。

两颗心跳渐渐的一致了，就好像一个灵魂分在两处终于寻到了彼此。

那恒古以来，混元珠的两瓣总是同行同止，共进共退，生生世世的都在一处，分开各自生了魂魄，如今寻到了，也应当这样，心念意转都在一处。

哪吒抬起头去吻敖丙的唇，敖丙伏下脸去够哪吒的。

两个人生涩得碰在一处，都撞得略痛了，换了口气又一道笑起来。

哪吒看着敖丙，眼角带露，眉心舒展，甚是开怀的样子。顺着面上的泪痕，目光又扫到了蹭乱了发丝、发发丝掩盖下干净的耳廓，侧颈，散开一点的领口里些许的锁骨。

这次无师自通的，哪吒撑起身子搂了敖丙，凑上去双唇相接。成功的完成了初吻，两人再度相视，也不知要说什么，只是互相望着傻傻的笑，便觉得十分圆满了。

半晌，哪吒心满意足之际又开始闲扯， “小爷我从未变心，倒是你自己想的多，这一会儿功夫又哭又笑的，方才笑话我，这会儿你到是退成小孩子了。” 

话音刚落背上随即挨了几下锤。

不过，哪吒天尊，三界战神，怎么会被这几下子打倒呢。

更何况，这几锤第一下还算蓄了点力，敲地重重地砰得一响，后面就越发的轻柔，叩在肩上背上跟小猫爪拍人似的。

帷帐不知何时扯落了下来。里面传来了轻轻的敲锤声，细细的笑声，悉悉索索的布料声。渐渐声音低下去。然后是低低的呼痛被缠绵的吻封了去。

帐里法力相缠、淡蓝色与深红色的灵力互相纠结。泄出的少许被那天书感应了，所求的一项项姻缘，应了这仙缘感应，竟然具是结地十分圆满。

所以说，为什么要去哪吒宫求姻缘呢。

因为这魔丸转世与他的伴生灵珠，相依相伴永不分离，乃是天地三界第一的好缘分亚。


End file.
